1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server centers, and particularly to a rack server center with satisfactory heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack server centers generally include a plurality of rack servers. Each of the rack servers includes a rack and a plurality of servers stacked on the rack. When the servers working, a large amount of heat is generated by the servers, therefore effective heat dissipation is necessary.
Referring to FIG. 2, a typical rack server center 100 defines a rack server center 103. A rack server 101 is positioned in the rack server center 103. A fan 102 is disposed in the rack server 101. An air conditioning system 105 inhales air from the environment of the rack server center 103 and generates cooling air 106. The fan 102 inhales the cooling air 106 from a side of the rack server 101 and expels heated air 107 out of the rack server 101 from an opposite side of the rack server 101, whereby heat generated by the rack server 101 is dissipated out of the rack server 101. Then, the heated air 107 is drawn out of the rack server center 103 by an exhaust fan 104.
However, the fan 102 inhales the cooling air 106 at a side of the rack server 101 and expels the heated air 107 to the opposite side of the rack server 101, therefore, the opposite side of the rack server 101 is still kept in a high temperature state, at the same time, the heated air 107 backflow appears in the rack server center 103, which leads to a lower heat dissipating efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a new rack server center which can overcome the above problems.